cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeps Holy Mountain
In early 2008 a man began to travel through several villages in rural China spreading a message on behalf of a man he referred to as “The Overfiend”. The man, who called himself “The Prophet Sleep”, told the people that The Overfiend was seeking out Sleep’s Holy Mountain, where he intended to start a nation named after the mystical site. Only a few villagers were swayed by The Prophet Sleep, but soon he had convinced a few families to accompany him to Latvia, where agents of The Overfiend had finally discovered Sleep’s Holy Mountain. The journey was begun in late March and The Prophet Sleep’s followers reached their new home on April 24. They soon set up homes and discovered a wealth of coal which they mined for trade and domestic use. They also grew wheat in the fields abundant in the region. After the original families settled in, The Prophet Sleep set up a governing system. He was the absolute ruler, speaking for The Overfiend. However, every year a new Prophet Sleep would be selected by The Overfiend through visions and come to rule. The nation of Sleeps Holy Mountain remained isolated for a few days until it joined the SAA which was later reformatted into the SINA. The people of Sleeps Holy Mountain developed strong ties with the other nations of SINA and traded with them as often as possible. For some time Sleeps Holy Mountain and Cthkelokanthia were the most powerful nations in the alliance until they were engaged in The Two Day War. Although the war did not last long, it allowed Middenheim to become the most powerful nation in the SINA. This continued until Sleeps Holy Mountain was offered $3 million to trade with a senior nation. Sleeps Holy Mountain quickly accepted and went on a spending spree, buying tanks, aircraft, new technologies, hundreds of miles of land, more troops, a harbor and a bank. It also attracted hundreds more people from rural Chinese villages and even new citizens from countries outside of Asia. Sleeps Holy Mountain gave donations to other nations in its alliance including $25,000 to Middenheim, $100,000 to Cthkelokanthia and $10,000 to Ubustar for reconstruction after the Oblivion Conflict. Sleep’s Holy Mountain is currently the most powerful nation in the SINA and the only nation of the SINA with access to aircraft. Nation Information Sleeps Holy Mountain is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 32 days old with citizens primarily of Han Chinese ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Sleeps Holy Mountain work diligently to produce Coal and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Sleeps Holy Mountain is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Sleeps Holy Mountain to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Sleeps Holy Mountain allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Sleeps Holy Mountain believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Sleeps Holy Mountain has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Sleeps Holy Mountain will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences.